Lecciones de metal control y un poco más
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Lin ha accedido a entrenar a Bolin en las artes del control metal, la juventud y ocurrencia del más joven desvía un tanto la situación, dando a ambos otra clase de lecciones. Bolin x Lin Beifong


_**Disclaimer** : Avatar: The Last Airbender/ Legend Of Korra, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen._

 _ **NA.** Está ubicado al final del libro uno. Me disculpo de ante mano si es que existe OOC en Lin, quería marcar una idea demasiado clara y visceral de ella y de su vida._

* * *

— Tenía diecinueve cuando empezamos… tal vez un poco menos —suspiró, mirando al techo con rostro vacilante. —Tenía treinta cuando todo se acabó — sus ojos verdes y perdidos en los recuerdos brillaron un segundo, completamente bañados en tristeza, en mera melancolía, en el vacío de la sensación.

— ¿Y dolió? — preguntó el otro con su voz curiosa y suave, dejando ver la empatía en sus ojos verdes que no habían perdido ni un detalle, que se mantenían fijos y gravemente abiertos en la ambigüedad de aquella historia.

— Como el infierno… — susurró más como una aclaración para sí misma, como un constante y lastimero recordatorio.

— ¿Cómo se sintió? — Lin arqueó una ceja ante aquella pregunta, tomándose un largo momento para poder estar segura de lo que tenía que contestar.

— ¿Qué te cambien de un día para otro por una mujer mucho más joven y bella que tú luego de tantos años y tantas promesas? Bueno… se siente como si murieras… como si te arrancaran la vida… como… si ya no _tuvieras_ valor — Bolin bajó un momento la mirada ante aquello, sintiendo él mismo la gravedad de lo que la Jefa de Policía le explicaba.

— ¿Qué cree que salió mal… entre ustedes dos? — se atrevió a hacer aquel cuestionamiento y recibió un segundo la mirada fiera y retadora, la irritación ante su imprudente forma de meterse en asuntos ajenos. Sin embargo, no rechistó, solamente dejó ir un suspiró cansado y pasó las manos detrás de su cabeza, acomodándose en el lugar donde actualmente yacía.

—Todo — dijo secamente y cerró los ojos, dibujando detrás de sus parpados la dolorosa remembranza y la situación. — Principalmente, supongo que el problema fui yo… nada más — el chico frunció el ceño ante aquello y la miró vacilante, sin comprender. —Yo no era lo que él buscaba… no hubo nada más, no había modo de que yo no fuera yo… por eso sólo… tuvo que irse — se encogió de hombros como si aquello no tuviera caso o cargara un peso tanto como lo hacía en realidad. — Ahora veo atrás y sé que tomó la decisión correcta — se sonrió apenas y volvió a dejar su mirada fría pegada al inmutable techo.

— Pero… habían estado juntos tantos años… y luego solamente… — Lin bufó y rió secamente, sin chiste, con ironía remarcada entre sus labios.

—Así hubieran sido cincuenta o cien años, las cosas no hubieran cambiado… nunca es el tiempo, siempre es la persona… sé que ella lo hizo más feliz en unos meses de lo que yo hubiera podido hacerlo en toda mi vida — Bolin torció el rostro en una mueca dolida, en la preocupación que sintió al escuchar aquello, de saber que aquella mujer sencillamente no había podido hacer nada y había terminado por aceptar y entender aquella nublosa situación en su ahora lejano pasado.

— Y… ¿aún lo amas? — Lin rió ahogadamente y negó suave ante la desfachatez del muchacho a indagar atrevido en sus asuntos personales, haciéndola girar de nuevo a él, quien se encogió brevemente en su silla, intimidado por aquel par de ojos verdes que lo observaban siempre filosos, siempre firmes y presentes.

— ¿Cómo eso va ayudarte a mejorar tus habilidades de metal control? — levantó ambas cejas esperando una respuesta y Bolin quiso esconder el rostro, avergonzado, sosteniendo apenas la mirada dura que esa mujer le regaló.

—Yo… bueno, creo que tengo que conocer todo de mi maestra para poder entenderla… para entender por completo su técnica — Lin arrugó el entrecejo y apartó de nuevo el rostro a un lado, con remarcada frustración y una creciente exasperación.

—No has mejorado nada desde hace _semanas_ , es por eso que estás aquí esta noche, no te dejaré holgazanear más — lo reprendió, haciéndolo apenarse nuevamente desde su lugar en la pequeña silla al lado de su cama. — Hemos intentado por todos los medios pero sigues dando _asco._ Sigo sin entender como esto puede hacerte mejorar — se incorporó suavemente, pero Bolin ni siquiera dudó, en seguida pintó una sonrisa de ruego y de una súplica insistente y silenciosa que hizo a la Jefa Beifong suspirar hondamente, sabiéndose derrotada de ante mano por la tontera y necedad de aquel bobo muchacho. Tras otra suave negación volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada, tragando suavemente mientras dejaba simplemente a su lengua marchar sola. —No puedo decir que no lo hago — respondió a la pregunta que Bolin había hecho hacía un rato, logrando ponerlo totalmente atento a la conversación.

— ¿Aun lo hace? Eso… eso es muy triste — Lin chasqueó la lengua y negó brevemente, restándole drama a la afirmación del menor.

—No puedo decir que no lo amo, pero tampoco sigo enamorada de él o algo por el estilo, actualmente solo lo veo como un aliado, quizá incluso un amigo… pero esta versión del amor, del amar, bueno, es completamente diferente — Bolin cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y ladeó el rostro, meditando lo que acababa de escuchar. —Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo, no te esfuerces demasiado, solo la vida te enseñará — agitó la mano en el aire para indicar calma, pero aquel chico movió la cabeza en negativa, nuevamente insistente en la situación.

—No tiene sentido, ¿lo ama pero a la vez no lo ama? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? — la mujer soltó un bufido y rascó una de sus mejillas, meditando una adecuada respuesta.

—Cuando amas a alguien nunca puedes dejar de amarlo, incluso si _crees_ que ya no lo haces, siempre habrá una parte de ti que lo seguirá haciendo, en contra de tu voluntad. Pero, eso no significa que quieras o desees que eso vuelva… es sólo como… como _cargar una enorme piedra_ a cuestas, una que al final se hace pequeña, que con el tiempo se vuelve _arena_ … y aunque no lo mires, siempre lo llevarás arrastrando tras de ti — Bolin se sorprendió y dejó ver en su tan dramático y gesticuloso rostro la emoción ante aquello, la total conmoción.

— ¡Qué increíble comparación con los elementos! ¡Ahora puedo entenderlo, ya siento el metal control fluyendo en mí! — levantó uno de sus puños en victoria y Lin rodó los ojos, un tanto cansada de su escandalosa y exagerada actitud que ella había pensado al principio se trataba de bromas y payasadas, pero había entendido dificultosamente que simplemente así era la forma de ser de Bolin.

—Eres muy joven, aún si quisieras, no puedes… comprender la verdadera gravedad — expresó, pero aun así el entusiasta muchacho parecía muy convencido de su posición. — Ni siquiera creo que sepas de mujeres, dime, ¿qué es lo que quiere una chica? — esta vez fue su turno de lanzar la pregunta, sonriendo ladina al lograr en Bolin un rostro de confusión, haciéndolo pensar duramente por varios segundos antes de atreverse a dar una respuesta.

—Todo y nada, en diferentes momentos pero al mismo tiempo, a veces y nunca, pero siempre — apenas terminadas esas palabras recitadas con firmeza Lin soltó una risa escandalosa y burlona, una que Bolin no habría imaginado de ella jamás. — ¿Qué? ¿No es así? — la mujer negó efusiva y despeinó ligeramente su cabello contra el roce de la almohada, necesitando incorporarse un poco para mirar a Bolin frente a frente.

—Irónicamente estás equivocado, pero también estás en lo correcto — se burló un poco, retomando la seriedad en brevedad. —Pero tienes suerte, Bolin, quizá estás mejor así, en tu ignorancia, aun sin amar — le sonrió escuetamente y mostró en ese gesto la empatía que tanto limitaba entre los rasgos de su cara.

— ¿Usted… no pudo amar a alguien luego de _él_? — esa nueva cuestión salió de sus labios al notarla tan renuente a aquella idea, a aquel sentimiento que a sus ojos parecía tan natural, tan deseado y anhelado, lo que parecía que todo el mundo se esmeraba en buscar.

— Si algo sé de la vida es que sólo puedes amar una vez… amar de _esa_ forma, intensa y genuinamente… luego, quizá todas son falsas imitaciones o vagos intentos. Y yo gasté esa oportunidad con él… — respondió, torciendo los labios con un enfado mal disimulado.

—No, claro que no… tal vez si lo hubiera intentado con alguien más, entonces…

—Entonces hubiera fallado. ¿Crees que no salí con más hombres luego de Tenzin, crees que no lo intenté luego de que incluso ya no lo amaba del mismo modo, con esa necesidad? — gruñó, replicante, haciendo a Bolin hundirse en su lugar ante el tono agrio y fuerte de su voz. —No lo entiendes porque no has pasado por nada de eso aún, así que no trates de hacerte el sabiondo — Lin dejó ver el rostro huraño y ajeno de siempre, tratando de crear distancia y recostándose una vez más sobre su cama, como si buscara fingir una fortaleza que a ese punto de la conversación ya no tenía.

—Lamento oírlo, es duro estar solo — susurró, sin atreverse a volver a mirarla. Lin suspiró cortamente, dejando ver su negativa con lentitud.

—Ni tanto, llega el momento en que aprecias la soledad. Es una perfecta amante… — se rió ante su comentario sarcástico y relajó los brazos nuevamente a sus costados.

— ¿No lo extraña? — soltó una vez más el joven maestro tierra, recibiendo la clásica incógnita pintada en el rostro de la mayor. — El… contacto humano… de _ese_ modo… — trató de aclarar su punto, haciendo a Lin reír por lo tímido que sonó al respecto.

— ¿Y quién no? También soy una persona — lo regañó con el filo de sus ojos y él sonrió ligeramente nervioso, pero Lin mutó su rostro lleno de reproche ante aquello a un semblante serio que sin desearlo realmente lo dejó ir. — Pero… nunca se sintió como antes… todo ahora, parece demasiado _gris_ , demasiado insípido, así que también dejé de probarlo — Bolin se hundió más en su lugar dejando ver un aire desilusionado, quizá era mera tristeza o incomprensión ante la situación, ante la forma tan desinteresada de la mujer al tratar todo, ante la forma tan absurda y rápida en la que parecía que se había dado por vencida en la vida.

— Pero entonces, ¿qué la motiva? ¿Qué la mantiene viva? ¿Nunca quiso casarse, tener hijos, hacer _algo más_? ¿Era así como había soñado su vida? — soltó su tren de ideas de forma atropellada, un sujeto como Bolin, tan idealista, tan soñador, sentía que tenía el mundo entero entre sus manos, que podía hacer y deshacer, que quería hacerlo todo en un parpadeo y que las cosas se podían lograr solo con pensarlas.

— ¿Sueños? Bueno, supongo que nunca tuve nada de eso… supongo que vivo ahora porque soy demasiado necia para morir, nada más… no es como… como si hubiera imaginado _esto_ — el muchacho volvió a suspirar cansado ante aquello tan desprovisto de fuerza, de voluntad y de pasión.

—Al menos sé que tiene entrega a su trabajo… quizá podría ser eso… ¿no? — Lin soltó un bufido y un disgustó saltó a sus ojos, uno que él desconoció.

—Si estoy en la policía fue por tratar de complacer a mi madre, por llamar su atención… pero fracasé, como con el resto de las cosas — Bolin frunció y ella giró a él con un aire reflexivo. — Sé que creciste sin padres, tú y tu hermano, pero yo crecí con una madre que me _ignoraba_ todo el tiempo. El mundo la amaba, la _ama_ , pero ella nunca pudo hacer eso por mí… o al menos eso creo, al menos eso me hizo sentir. — cerró los ojos como para ver dentro de sus memorias, como para apreciar mejor las heridas internas que sangraban frecuentemente en su interior, en su perpetuo y silencioso sufrimiento. —Siempre prefirió más a mi hermana… incluso dentro de su eterno desinterés. Yo nunca entendí porque a mí me exigía y a ella la consentía. A las dos nos arruinó de diferente modo, después de todo. — rió ante la escena sin chiste y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, _oscurecidos_. —Yo pensaba siempre que la razón por la que nos quería diferente era por nuestros padres, ni una de las dos sabe quién era alguno de los dos… pero la gente decía que ella era hija del General Sokka, y todos sabíamos que mi madre y él se tenían mucho cariño. Quizá fue eso, quizá veía en mí un _error_ , una relación fallida, el constante recuerdo de su equivocación… quizá en realidad nunca logre entenderlo…

— Yo… lo siento, no creí que la heroína Toph pudiera ser así con sus propias hijas… — Lin gruñó una confirmación y se incorporó nuevamente en su sitio, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Bolin, para dejarle ver aquella frialdad desvanecida, el eterno muro demencial y poderoso finalmente hecho a un lado, por primera vez totalmente abierta para él, libre, sobrepasada y bastante conmovida para tratarse de ella misma.

— Supongo que ahora da igual, ya no puedo hacer nada… ahora, soy demasiado grande como para querer soñar, como para tratar de pensar en mí misma, como para intentar sentir… como para _vivir_ — por el impulso de su eterna estupidez Bolin se puso de pie en un brinco, sorprendiendo a Lin que dio un suave respingo sobre su lugar en el colchón.

— ¡Nunca es tarde para soñar! ¡Nunca es demasiado tarde para nada, eso es lo que hace tan especial a la vida, siempre se puede volver a empezar! — gritó con su voz alterada y eufórica, dejando ver la decisión y el convencimiento de su discurso, el entusiasmo de su propio corazón.

— ¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?! Todos… todos siempre se van de mi lado, todos… solo, me hacen darme cuenta que no tiene caso intentarlo, ¡Nunca fui bonita, nunca fui dulce o amable, tierna, gentil! ¡No pude ofrecer nada nunca, por eso Tenzin se fue ¿no? Por qué no era suficiente! ¡Ahora… ya ni siquiera me siento como una mujer! — espetó ella de vuelta con la misma bravura, con la misma decisión, con la misma _convicción_. El rostro del muchacho se torció en miedo, en incredulidad, dentro de su bondad y gentileza no cabía la idea de que alguien pudiera subestimarse tanto, de que precisamente Lin fuera capaz de infravalorarse así, de no tener fe o esperanza en sí misma.

—Pero lo es, una mujer… una _hermosa_ mujer… una que merece tener sueños… tener amor… tener placeres — sonó gravemente afligido, Bolin no soportaba la tristeza, no soportaba el sufrimiento propio o ajeno, él amaba el amor, amaba el entusiasmo, amaba la vida misma como nadie más podía, siempre con el positivismo de pie.

— No digas esas cosas por _lástima_ , Bolin, no lo necesito — movió el rostro a un lado, tratando de ocultar de forma inútil una vez más la pena y la congoja de su cuerpo.

— No lo digo por hacerla sentir mejor, yo… realmente lo creo — su voz tronó en ese tono serio y gentil, en tanta seguridad que no la hizo a ella dudar de su veracidad, aun así, en su mente no cabía la idea, no cabía un cumplido de un joven cuando todo el tiempo solo recibía miedo o desagrado por parte del resto. —Es una mujer fuerte, valiente, dura… pero sobre eso es bondadosa y _justa_ , su sonrisa es tan dulce cuando la muestra y su figura… la he visto demasiado para saber que no tiene nada que envidiar a nadie… — susurró lo último con un tanto de miedo de llegar a ofenderla o incomodarla con ello, que fuese a enojarse y saltar contra de él, pero al contrario de su suposición, Lin se sonrojó gravemente, abrazándose un momento el pecho, como si un segundo quisiera ocultarse.

— Gracias Bolin — su voz sonó como un suave cascabeleo, tan tímida y consternada que él la desconoció, que lo _removió_. — A veces quisiera tener tu edad de nuevo, volver a empezar, hacer todo por primera vez… esta vez del modo correcto. Cuando uno es adulto, la chispa se va… las cosas, todas _esas pequeñas cosas_ , pierden significado, pierden su valor… cuando se es joven, se vive cada día con intensidad, como si fuera a ser el último… cuando uno es joven está _realmente_ vivo — nuevamente cruzaron sus miradas y se quedaron fijos, uno pensando las palabras del otro, contradiciéndolas, enfrentándolas, desafiándolas y al tiempo, entendiéndolas.

—No necesita ser joven para hacerlo… solo es cuestión de _probar_ — de pie, mirándola desde su altura, cortó distancia en un paso disimulado, bastante discreto para su concepción. —Un adulto no es diferente a un joven, cualquiera… cualquiera puede amar… cualquiera puede _sentir_ — se sujetó el pecho al decir aquello, como gesticulando su punto, dando un énfasis a sus palabras, a su _intención_. — Sólo necesita abrirse… soñar… por primera vez… dejarse llevar…— Lin sonrió ladinamente y le tendió una mano a Bolin, como si le leyera la mente, como si adivinara su intención, como si realmente fuese _ella_ quien lo insinuaba todo.

Él no dudó y entrelazó sus dedos sin prisa en la mano ajena, apretándola con fuerza, como si fuera a irse, como si fuera a quebrarse o desvanecerse si no la sujetaba como lo hacía ahora. Lin se sonrió al sentir su calidez y se sintió una loca por sentir una mínima chispa con ese inmaduro y joven torpe chico, pero cuando él apretó con vehemencia, ella no quiso soltarlo más, se aferró, como quien se aferra a la vida misma, como el que se aferra a su propia fe. Bolin se sentó a su lado en la cama y la abrazó fuertemente, dando consuelo, siendo el cobijo para un corazón frío y marchito como el de ella, tan deshecho, tan frágil, tan endurecido por el dolor de años, por la sensación de traición.

La cobijó entre su pecho y ella quiso reír ante lo absurdo, ante la cuestión de haber terminado en esa situación, en el sinsentido de los hechos, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ahí, abrazando a un joven como una loca? ¿Por qué le había contado su vida? ¿Cuál era el propósito de todo eso? Él estaba ahí para aprender una técnica de control luego de la insistencia del Avatar Korra, él se había quedado a dormir en su casa unos días para hacer más extenso y provechoso el entrenamiento, por su insistencia y su tozudez la había seguido a su cuarto exigiendo más consejos, pidiendo palabras que no le concernían, pidiendo historias que ya no valían.

Al sentir los brazos de Bolin cernirse a ella entonces entendió que la razón es porque se sentía demasiado sola, porque él era demasiado joven, estaba demasiado vivo, y le hacía querer a ella volver a sentir. Porque un momento quiso quedarse ahí. Suspendida en una ilusión, en una premisa imaginativa, en una fantasía.

Él era joven y brusco, curioso por naturaleza, noble y gentil por un hermoso don. Lin disfrutó de ponerlo nervioso al posar su mano en su pecho y sentir a través de sus dedos su corazón. La superó la idea de saber que habían pasado años desde que un hombre no temblaba bajo su tacto, pegó su oído al otro para escucharlo, para grabarlo en su mente, para tratar de convencerse.

No, ella no pedía más, ese pequeño y escueto refugio en forma de brazos era suficiente para hacerla imaginar que su vida no estaba tan vacía, que ella no estaba tan fría, que las cosas no habían terminado así, que aún le faltaba mucho por vivir, incluso si ella sabía que no era cierto. Bolin, sin embargo, mirando ante sí a una mujer como Lin Beifong, ante alguien tan fuerte y poderosa en todo sentido, alguien con una fortaleza y carácter indomable haciéndose pedazos en sus brazos, dejando ver su fragilidad, su feminidad, su humanidad, lo convenció a seguir, a querer más.

Era una tontería si se lo preguntaban a ambos fuera de esa burbuja apartada, era una improbable e inadecuada idea, era una completa absurdez. Pero fue, contrariamente, real. Fue sincero. Fue necesario… para _ambos_. Para aprender.

Las manos de Bolin fueron las que la tocaron, ella sencillamente no opuso resistencia, no rompió el silencio que se generó, no protestó o levantó demasiado la mirada, no recordó, _no pensó_. Sintió, sin embargo, con todas sus fuerzas lo que debía sentir, ignoró el ácido pensamiento de que aquello no era más que una migaja, que una consideración, una limosna ante la lástima que le provocaba, un acto altruista de un joven actor. Ella, una pieza, una rosa marchita que era apreciada por última vez, que había arrastrado de forma extraña y egoísta a un chico directo a su veneno, que era vieja, que estaba loca y que lo correcto para él y para ella era detenerlo. Pero no, no se movió. No lo frenó.

Al contrario de la racionalidad y del orgullo que gritaba y exigía detenerlo, _detenerse_ , levantó finalmente el rostro y sus manos condujeron senderos delineados por los hombros ajenos, por su cuello, por su rostro suave y terso que le pareció un retrato absolutamente perfecto. Cubrió con sus palmas abiertas sus mejillas y cerrando los ojos para no mirar, para no observar de frente aquella tontería, lo acercó a su rostro, lo besó en la cúspide de su demencia, de su perdición, de su dolencia y la desesperación que no sabía que latía en su corazón, la urgencia de sentirse deseada, correspondida, amada. Incluso si sabía que era mentira.

Bolin correspondió con su inexperiencia, en parte genuinamente motivado por su deseo, la otra parte eran sus arrebatadoras ganas por ayudar, por buscar sanar a Lin incluso si era brevemente, temporal, por lo que durara lo que tuviera que durar aquello. Quería mostrarle un sentir, quería que supiera que no era tarde incluso para ella, que podía besar, que podía sonreír, que podía seguir. Se sintió grato y cálido cuando la sintió beber de él con arrebato, cuando la sintió depositando su vida en sus manos, cuando cargó en sus brazos su pasado y acarició con la punta de la lengua sus relatos.

La mujer se hizo espuma entre su pecho y en forma de burbujas acarició su piel por todos lados, con sus dedos, con la comisura de sus labios, con su propia piel, con sus ojos que no pudieron permanecer cerrados, que necesitaron ver, que tocaron sin hacerlo y marcaron como fuego cada curvatura de su cuerpo. La desnudó por mera reacción, la disfrutó embelesado, perdido, ajeno a su racionalidad. No, no había media razón para pensar que estaba equivocado, para frenar su piel que rozaba el cuerpo ajeno en pausados movimientos meditados. Sintió, en medio de sus actos, que era menester ese momento.

Apretó los ojos al sentirla en plenitud, al bañarse en su esencia acidulada, al sentir en carne propia su dolor y su pasión, los sueños de papel que escondía detrás de sus orbes marchitos, al besar cada rincón que frente a él se extendía saboreó la desgracia, saboreó el cielo también, percibió en sus aras la esperanza. La envolvió entre la firmeza de su ser y entendió que el tiempo en realidad no pasaba, ¿quién era esa mujer que bajo su tacto tiritaba, que vivía, que gozaba?

Lin sintió el mismo placer, es quizá que estaba demasiado conmovida, que extrañaba tanto el hecho de sentir que posiblemente lo estaba imaginando en aquello que no era más que algo cercano a un favor, aun así, se sintió genuinamente maravillada, protegida, agradecida de haber despertado con vida.

Miró sin intención fijamente los ojos de Bolin y se apenó, se sintió realmente avergonzada de sus actos y de su desnudez un segundo, incluso cuando él seguía en su interior. Rió ante la ironía y se cuestionó si era en un sueño. Lo era sin duda, un sueño, uno fugaz que terminaría y la haría despertar arrepentida.

Entonces clavó sus uñas en su espalda, como quién se aferra a la esperanza, a la vida, a un sueño cuyas alas se extendían y agitadas golpeaban el aire, partían el cielo y arrastraban en ascenso lo idealista y las flores marchitas, haciéndolas brillar. Hundió sus dedos con tanta fuerza que él soltó un quejido, uno complacido, uno agradecido, uno que los hizo pensar que de verdad estaban ahí, vivos, existiendo, que no eran espuma y viento, que no eran fantasías, que no habían muerto. Ella alcanzó su máximo placer entre sus brazos sencillamente con la caricia de sus manos que la hicieron sentirse mujer. Por primera vez en muchos años, _por última vez_.

Él la sintió deshacerse entre sus dedos y filtrarse de entre su piel como el agua de un riachuelo entre las piedras. La tensión de su cuerpo entre su hombría lo hizo alcanzar el clímax, la mancho de su blanquecina esencia que fue al tiempo medicina, que fue la prueba física y fehaciente de que podía sentir, que resaltaba con su consistencia las manchas oscuras y rojizas de besos y caricias sobre aquel lienzo desgarrado que había sido su piel. Que había sanado un instante con roces sugestivos su pasado y sus dolencias.

Lin despertó de su letargo cuando se vio a sí misma con la cordura de vuelta y quiso huir, quiso alejarse y cubrirse el rostro, el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón que sin querer había abierto. Él la abrazó contrario a sus dedos, incluso si ella intentó alejarlo o esquivarlo, incluso cuando puso las manos entre ambos, incluso así, él la sostuvo para que no cayera, para que no escapara de quien era. Sus manos que intentaron hacerlo a un lado se rindieron en segundos de una lucha que más que física resonaba al fondo de su mente, en la ambigüedad, en su dualidad.

Volvió a aferrarse a él que ahora también parecía ser ella, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con su semilla masculina y el sudor, con el pasado y el presente incomprensible de un momento, de un _error_ , de un alivio temporal y superficial que agradecía en un silencio perpetuo, que jamás admitiría. Fue en sus brazos esa noche una joven mujer, tan viva y tan llena de brillantes estrellas a su alrededor que le dieron esperanza y ganas de creer, de crecer. De desear volver a empezar, de imaginar que realmente podía hacerlo.

[…]

— ¿Y? — preguntó y arqueó una de sus cejas, aguardando. Lin frunció los labios un segundo y luego soltó un suspiro evidentemente cansado.

—Mi madre siempre decía que hasta el más tonto podía aprender… pero… me rindo — negó y se dejó caer en la piedra más cercana que tenía. — Eres un desastre para esto, quizá realmente el metal control no es lo tuyo, no sé qué más hacer — Bolin bajó el rostro exageradamente y dejó ver al fondo de su puchero infantil la genuina tristeza.

—Bien, entonces supongo que… no soy de esa gente súper especial — rascó su cabeza con algo de pena pero terminó por encogerse de hombros, sin más. — Bueno, llegó la hora de irme entonces — Lin levantó los hombros con desinterés y se cruzó de brazos con su total indiferencia.

—De acuerdo, ya no puedo hacer más por ti — el chico asintió de nuevo y en breve tomó las cosas en su pequeña maleta que de por sí ya cargaba afuera para marcharse aquella mañana.

—Fue bueno de todos modos, Jefa Beifong, tratar de aprender, se lo agradezco — ella se encogió en su lugar y le dedicó una mirada fría, ausente, una que al fondo pintó una casi inexistente decepción que él notó. Quiso decirle algo, cualquier cosa, alguna tontería o un discurso tremendamente cursi sobre la superación y el amor.

Solo le sonrió en lugar de eso y le dio la espalda, todo había sido dicho aquella vez y aquello no era una dramática despedida, solo era la eventual finalización de un entrenamiento sin frutos, de dos personas sin relación que han renunciado al propósito de su reunión principal. La miró de reojo y supo que seguía y seguiría siendo la misma, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, lo que hubiera dicho, era la misma Lin Beifong, nada más.

— Hey, Bolin — su voz tronó antes de que abandonara la propiedad y extrañado miró a la mujer que portaba una sonrisa. — Gracias — su ceño se frunció en incógnita y Lin se puso de pie de su sitio improvisado, dejando aun ver la sonrisa ladina entre sus labios.

Le dio la espalda y se marchó al interior de su morada sin decir media palabra más, sin voltear atrás. Bolin la miró expectante desde la entrada y sonrió cuando se encontró solo, negó para sí mismo y sin más duda emprendió su propio camino, su propio destino. Quizá no todo ese embrollo de las _lecciones de metal control_ habían sido en vano, quizá, muy al fondo, había despertado algo en aquella mujer; los deseos de vivir, los deseos de soñar, de querer sentir, quizá genuinamente habían logrado _un poco más_.


End file.
